The Third Movie
The Third Movie (formerly known as The Blue Terror Rises) is the third and the final chapter and the last movie of Cute Mario Bros., and the sequel of The Blue Terror, serving as part four of Mario's Rock Band, and the conclusion of the Cute Mario Bros. Movie Trilogy. Gonzo returns, having revealed to be alive and behind the separation of The Rockin Mario Bros, and to get his long-awaited revenge on Mario and Luigi. But the Mario Bros will do all they can to take down their enemy for good. U.S. Release Date: March 27, 2015 Director: Jacoby Davis Writers: Ricky Howard, Megan Daniel, George Williamson, Producer: Nick Lawrence Distributor: Levi Films Plot Part One- The Rise of Gonzo The movie starts with Mario lost in the forest, when suddenly he spots Gonzo. Gonzo tries to destroy Mario but Mickey rescues Mario and the two run off, while Gonzo chases after them. Mario and Mickey create a portal by using the stone from the previous film and the two travel in it. Gonzo tries to chases towards it but the portal disappears quickly. He then decides to use Plan B; getting revenge on Luigi and the others. Mario and Mickey then land in a distinct future 100 years later, where everything was nothing but a dump without anyone. As they got to Toadsworth's hideout, he explains about how Gonzo and Kermit were trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He also explains about the gemstones to Mario that the gemstones uses to space and time. Also, he mentions about the downfall of Luigi, Jack and Bowser while they all got defeated by Gonzo, also Gonzo went crazy and burned everything with the Fire Flower. Mario then proceeds to go back to the past by using the time string that Mickey handed him. Soon, Mario and Luigi happily reunite together again. After Mario explains that Gonzo's rising, someone knocks on the door which is revealed to be Gonzo. The Mario Bros make a run outside, while the rest hide. Gonzo eventually breaks in, by destroying the door. Gonzo then grabs Jack, and demanded answers. Jack tells him, that the two brothers are looking for the Fire Flower. Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi go on a quest to look for the Fire Flower. Gonzo is then shown standing next to Kermit's grave to revive him. Gonzo then uses his powers to revive Kermit. Part Two- Partners in Time After using his powers to revive Kermit, Gonzo tricks Kermit in to believing that Jack was responsible for defeating him. Kermit believes him because of his amnesia, and the two set off to get more information from Jack. Somewhere, The Bros made it to the Temple of the Fire Flower, but it is locked. Mario decides to go back in time, but Luigi wants to too. They have a fight resulting in two time strings and go back in time, solving the problem. Back at the house, Kermit and Gonzo arrived and were torturing Jack about who give the map to Mario, threatening to destroy his picture of Robin Williams and Jack had no choice but to tell them it was Toadsworth. So Kermit and Gonzo set to find Toad while Gonzo ruined the paper of Roin Williams. While during 97 years ago, The bros meet the 1st original Toadsworth and tells him that there was a war of people trying to get the fire flower and sends them to get the golden herb, and warns them about the yeties. At Toad's house, Kermit and Gonzo made it and asked him where is the map, but don't know what he was saying because Toad is speaking Mushroomese so they plan to torture him. At the mountain, Mario and Luigi made it to there and finds the cave that haved lead them to the golden herb. After they got the golden herb, they were caught by the abominable snowman( a strongest yeti of them all), he chased after them until he was defeated by Mario while holding a branch and letting go of it. They gave the herbs to Ancestor Toadsworth, he uses them for tea, mario goes crazy and beats up his assistant, Ancestor Toad, but then Toadsworth finally gave them the first piece of the fire flower key. Kermit and Gonzo tried making him say where the map is after they made a bunch of homemade cookies, but still doesn't understand what he was saying, so one of them plan to do something else for torturing him. In a desert, Mario and Luigi meet the second original Toadsworth and tells them thathis assistant is captured by an evil magic koopa wizard named Kamek, so they were off to find Kamek and rescue the 2nd original Toadsworth's assistant, Toadette. Back at the Toad's house for the 3rd time, Gonzo was beating Toad up, until Kermit finally found the map and both of the, see the same map. They leave the house while using the map. Somewhere with Mario and Luigi, they have battle Kamek to rescue Toadette. Luigi attemped to make the daughter not make both of themselves seen but fails when Kamek freezes Luigi with his wand. Mario got angry and finally defeated Kamek. They went back to the house and give the 2nd ancestor Toadsworth back his assistant. He gives them the second piece of the fire flower key and the bros went off to find the next one. While somewhere in present day, Kermit and Gonzo looked at the map to see where they are, and get surprised as they see the words are sudennly disappearing. They manage to find out Mario was up to this, so they continued their journey. Part Two.Five- The Final Piece Mario and Luigi went back to the past, they at the Boo's forest, they went to the third Toadworth's house, only to discover he nearly burned the third piece, as the bros stopped him. Toadsworth said he will give it if they defeat their inner demons. The bros encounter their inner demons and successfully defeated as they got the final piece, and traveled back to the present, leaving the map behind. Part 3 The Fire Flower Mario and Luigi got back to the Present, but witnessed that their times strings are destroyed since it only last a few hours after it was in half. After they get inside from Gonzo, this angered him and destroyed the temple. With a long battle, Mario gets the fire flower, until Kermit made him lose the Fire Flower and Gonzo took control of it, turning him into a really powerful demon like monster. He however betrayed Kermit and knocked him down. This gets rid of Kermit's amnesiac, remembering what really happen before he died for the 2nd time. Eventually, Mario fights back, he gets the fire flower and with the help of his brother, they manage to use their power to kill Gonzo. Afterwards, they went to explain about Gonzo's wnd defeat and Kermit's return. Mickey and Toadsworth manage to appear from their time portal and Mario is happy that Mickey has returned. Characters Cast: *Ian Anderson as Mario *Vincent Campos as Luigi *Mark Thomas as Gonzo *Brandon Kinney as Jack Skellington *Dean Cummings as Bowser *Lucas Robbins as Pikachu *Kevin Willis as Pikachu 2 *Andrew Kline as Goku, Also the Screenwriter *Will Flynn as Sonic the Hedgehog *Victor Stevens as Kermit the Frog *John Condon as Mickey Mouse *Ron Moore as Toadsworth, Also the Screenwriter *Tim Randall as Spongebob *Jennifer Garrett as Toad *Dan Marshall as Kamek *Jonas Smith as Risk *Sam Wilson as Woody *Lisa Weiss as Yoshi *Alexandra Scott as Peach Gallery Screen Shot 2014-01-17 at 5.25.18 PM.png|Gonzo kills Bowser Screen_Shot_2014-01-17_at_5.31.04_PM.png|Gonzo Kills Jack 1476263_629995793705173_1816923640_n.jpg|kermit's return sn.jpg|map 1613988_658071820897570_338459753_n.jpg 1535375_655724314465654_1901881676_n.jpg dtyighj.jpg ddidjtrhf,dufjgfhfuvjnhjfifhf.jpg IMG_1561.JPG|The Third Movie Being Presented. Also starting IMG_1562.JPG IMG_1563.JPG|Mario and Luigi at the mushroom building IMG_1566.JPG|link=Kamek IMG_1567.JPG|Luigi rescuing Toadette Trivia *Filming originally began around 2011, but then got delayed due to their camera breaking while filming occurred. The entire movie was later re-shot in 2013 *The planned release date was September 2011, but however numerous times, the release date got pushed back due to production problems. Part 1 was officially released on YouTube on November 16th, 2013. Part 2 was planned to be released in January of 2014. According to the CMB Facebook page, they predict it should be finished by the end of February or beginning of March at the latest. The video was officially released on April 8th, 2014. Part 3 was planned to be released in May 2014, but it wasn't confirmed until it was announced that Part 3 would be released seperately in halves. The first half came out on Aug. 25th, while the second half came out on March 2015. *Gonzo asks Toad "what they call a Quarter Pounder with cheese in France." Kermit says, "A royale with cheese." This is a reference to Pulp Fiction (1994). *This marks the only appearances of spats and dashle *This is the only Cute Mario Bros movie for real human beings to make an appearance. *This marks one of only two times Jack and Peach met together *Jack looks proud when his favourite photo of Robin Williams gets demolished *Shots between the house and the trees change *Mario is shown entering the portal twice *Peach is uncredited for the movie is Alexandra Scott Category:Season 4 [[Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Season 4